Rapture on The Moon
Sitemap ---- Alternate Rapture - On The Moon (Retro) Space Race era Rapture ... Concept Truth : At the end of WW2, when Steam Engines were still largely the primary propulsion of Trains and Ships, Jet planes were flying, as were German Rockets. The 50s were much of the same. So lotsa 'Retro' elements for 50s 'Space Race' Rapture (a parallel MMORPG game) - Rapture_on_The_Moon|Rapture in Space - Ever see Art Deco buildings on the Moon, or in a Space Station ?? ---- What Would Ryan Have Said About The US Landing on the Moon 1969 ?? : : "A great Achievement, but NOW WHAT ?" : " Good Idea - I'll get Sinclair on it, right away ! " : "If I built Rapture on the Moon, would I have as many of these 'F#%$in whiners' as I do now ??" ---- . . . . . . . . The Moon Rapture would have been a simpler environment to build in (with alot underground and far less pressure differential - like by a factor of 20), except for the transportation issue (launch to Earth orbit and about a FIFTH of a million miles to travel). . . . . . . . . A flying saucer design (uses big internal rotating blowers and vectored thrust). Works only in atmosphere (so can't work for the Space Race era BioShock 'Rapture on the Moon' game theme). Most of the reason REAL designs of this type weren't practical was the engines weren't powerful enough to move enough air (for very long). Consider how lightly constructed most Helicopters are ... ---- . . . . . Ryan had long term plans of building a Rapture on the Moon, and started work using 'borrowed' German technology. ---- Forget Columbia. Have something spiffy like this for traversing between sections of Ryan's Moon Base A real rocket engine. I don't know what Ken & Co were smoking when they came up with that bizarre "Lighthouse" rocket thing for Infinite BS. Again probably one of those 'scenes' they came up with they thought would be "awesomeness" (its a rather tenuous link made to Rapture and thus to the BioShock branding), but belongs with the Purple Unicorns flying fighter jets, and a Harry Potter version of "A Streetcar Named Desire" out in Lala-land By The Sea. Moon Rapture would have used the 1950s public concept of what rockets looked like (which was variations on German V2 rockets at that time). Amusing ... We could have Nazis (it says it there in the text) in the MMORPG Rapture to liven things up... And things are ALWAYS BETTER with Dinosaurs... AND for the Moon ? Take a look at the Movie/Book Sci-Fi stuff of the Rapture-era (late 40s and 50s) to see what was supposed to be up there on the Moon. . . . . . All kinds of plot opportunities if it turned out that the Nazis got to the Moon first. That (real world) show was made just as Rapture was falling apart. On the Moon with only a 14 lb/sq in pressure differential, the construction doesn't need to be as massively strong as Rapture's needs to be. Thus larger interior spaces are reasonable. Transit Systems of course would be logical. One added aspect might be with the 1/6th Earth gravity, personal flying devices are much easier to accomplish (allowing 3D movement and activity far beyond those strange Infinite BS roller coasters). Ryan's Organization kept up a constant stream of misinformation/disinformation. A Nazi Arctic base was one of the favorites to pass around with the usual 'conspiracy' types. On the other hand, it would be something different for Rapture On The Moon. Doors like this would be more than sufficient to handle 'near vacuum' of the Moon environment (This is an internal submarine door capable of handling close to Rapture type pressures). Of course we still get those automatic opening doors in most of the Moonbase. We coulda had THESE (in Rapture). Whats the point of techno-BS if you don't get Raygunz ? (SteamPunk crafters do some really neat stuff...) Even More likely these for the Space Race Rapture - we gots Rockets so we also gets Rayguns ... With something like ADAM on the Moon, you'd soon be seeing stuff like this (or hallucinating it anyway). This looks a bit like a Space Suit, doesn't it. Instead of Big Daddies there probably will be robots. Alot of the shapes I've suggested for 'personal' submarines, could be substituted for moon vehicles (inside and outside). Perhaps recovering such technology was the missing piece that allowed Ryan to take Rapture to the Moon ? Behind the smooth walls and computer consoles, you STILL have the technology being pipes and valves and wires and motors. Low gravity toilets will of course need to be developed (Sinclair probably would be on that project). Raptures Defense Force would be cobbled together to fight the Moon Nazis ... If Ryan were to want to build Rapture on the Moon, then he would have to plan it carefully, and to send Surveyors to find a good location (there is only so much which Unmanned Probes can do). Ryan had to first send a Survey to locate a good site for his Moon Rapture. Here they are returning with their good news. Moon Rapture would of course need ITS Lighthouse ... THIS probably would be in orbit around the Moon (as a way station) ?? Another element of Moon Rapture the way that the Rapturites got to the Moon (Cant have anything as stupid as that Infinite BS Rocket Lighthouse that launched Booker). --- --- --- Rapture in Space Would Have Been so Much Easier - Structurally ' : Vacuum -14 lb/sq inch (-1 Atm) 600 feet of water +280 lb/sq inch (20 times the structure strength is required over handling only a 1 Atm pressure (vacuum) differential in Space). There is radiation protection, but that is just mass with no cohesive structure required. * Getting all the crap UP there is still the fun (hard) part -- all done via V2 style rocketry ... except better. And maybe a Moon Base (more raw materials there) ... Maybe a magnetic launcher using Ryan's power tech ? The LightHouse was actually an orbital gun !!!! * Space Station and/or Moonbase (or both) * Atomic rocket engines... That's the Ticket !! No need for magic particles. (German) V2 shaped ships (no imagination by artists required ...) * Need one of those donut shaped Space Station things (it looks kinda like a Lighthouse) *Floaty shit now without the idiotic fake misapplied quantum physics. * "The Righter Stuff" !! * Aliens, Space Race and Cold War, all good meat for a decent storyline. * 50s music to recycle for 'nostalgia'. Adverts, etc.. cloned from that era. * "In space they can't hear you Meme" --- --- --- With only 14 lb/in^2 pressure differential, the vehicles DON'T have to be built like and LOOK like floating SAFEs. You cannot go wasting a one-shot rocket for all those trips delivering immigrants into orbit ... Ryan's Moonbase City would have to have maintenance done , no? --- --- --- '''For the Moon Rapture - Ryan's "Moon Cannon"(google it) ': No sorry, does not work from Earth like some Infinite BS-ism (Rocket Lighthouse ... 'WHAT WERE THEY SMOKING ??? ') From an orbital platform to the moon requires very high velocities (and a good aim) But MOON-To-Orbit (or to transfer between raw material sites and Moon Rapture City, is far more Sci-Fi an idea.) Note that even linear accelerator mechanism has to have extreme acceleration, so humans AREN'T going to be going anywhere via this. Magnetic Linear accelerator mechanism is within the 50s technology (Put Suchong on it !!!) Pneumo tubes (sealed) ON the moon can work (and linear trains only short distances) --- --- --- '1950s Space Rapture (An MMORPG Adjunct Game) ' : How to have MMORPG add-on Mini-Worlds (Player/Creator Faves) without polluting the primary game scenario ? It could be a a "virtual trip" made possible via ADAM hallucination (kinda like Total Recall) - with Golden Age Rapture 'Media Enhancers', their becoming some big fad (with that there was great potential for causing mental instability, so of course RAPTURE HAS TO HAVE IT). This unlikely being currently available in New Rapture's technological Decrepitude, it would then require it to be a Flashback to Rapture's earlier exploits. Lots of Assets could be shared, or only need partial modifying to serve such subsidiary game experiences. The 'Space' genre has its own fascinations, and no doubt some Players willing to advance it. --- --- --- Maybe for "BioShock Three : 'Moon Shadows' " (50s' Moon Rapture) THIS could be the new Audio Diary device to match those oversized things they used in the previous games. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . Cybronetic Killers On The Moon - How Original !!! --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . What were they smoking when they thought of a Lighthouse turning into a rocket ship in Infinite BS ?? Obviously trying to RECREATE that magical BioShock Bathysphere Descent Scene - and they really just laid a steaming pile of bad fantasy instead. Ryan, on the other hand, at LEAST had 10 years of REAL German Rocket Technology as a starting point for his '''Rapture on the Moon Project. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Rapture On The Moon : * Space Race Era * 50's Nostalgia (Rock n Roll...) * Isolation (for Dystopic theme) * Radiation cause Mutations YES THIS COULD BE THE BIOSHOCK 3 THE FANS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . Ryan would actually test his rockets if he was intent on building Rapture on the Moon ... (Not Wave_of_the_hand design that might as well have been in Candy Land https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Candy_Land as evidenced in Infinite BS). --- --- --- We Coulda Had Rapture on the Moon or As a Space Station : Compared to the (real) Deep Sea Hard Suits, Space Suits are flimsy - They only have to deal with 14 lb/sq inch pressure differentials, and that's in suit material tension instead of compression forces. 50s style V2 rocketry and those era Sci-Fi structures and activities - Not hard at all to simply copy that existing terrain/prop material (Nostalgia element ...) found all over the Internetz (like was previously done for Rapture and Columbia). --- --- --- So much can be done with this theme : Catmoon.jpg --- --- --- --- --- . .